


Minor Adjustment

by LadyVader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, My Headcanon My Rules, Pottermore Short Story Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H/D ficlet written in response to JKR's recent Pottermore 'Daily Prophet' article style short story ( http://www.today.com/books/read-j-k-rowlings-new-post-latest-harry-potter-gossip-1D79887288 ) ....and also because Cheryl Dyson made me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters or 'verse used belong to me, I just borrow them when the need arises.

 

  
As Krum turned away to politely enquire after Rose and Hugo - Ron finally managing to not bristle in his presence thanks to the newfound certainty that Viktor was no longer interested in Hermione - Harry smiled at his two still very wary boys.

"So - what do you think? He's nice, huh?"

James immediately adopted the smile he saved for when a camera was pointed at him, the requisite amount of teeth showing, his mouth tilted just enough to show willing to bothersome adults.

"Yeah... yeah he's cool I guess." He said, almost too politely.

Al scuffed a shoe and muttered darkly and Harry heaved a gentle sigh; Al had been oddly reluctant to come in the first place despite being a Krum fan prior to date.

"What was that, Albus?"

His youngest son responded with an even darker scowl as he shoved his hands deep into his robe pockets.

"C'mon, Al - your grandmother will have my hide if the Prophet gets a shot of you with a face like a wet weekend - what's up?"

"I don't  _want_  a new Dad!" Al suddenly hissed, unknowingly channelling one of his namesakes as he narrowed his eyes, resentful and furious in a way Harry's peacemaking, deep-thinking gentle boy had never been before, "Draco said he wouldn't try and be my dad because he knows I already have one but Rose said if Mum and Krum get married then he'll be my stepdad and I don't want one and even if I did, I'd want Draco because at least HE cares what  _I_  want!"

Albus Severus' lower lip trembled in a way it hadn't since he was much smaller, smaller than Lily was now, and Harry felt a lump of mingled pride and grief rise in his throat at his sensitive son's woebegone expression.

"Hey, hey now," He dipped to a knee, his hands clasping each boy by a wrist to draw them closer to him, "Viktor isn't going to be your new Dad, he might not even end up your stepdad - that's for him and your mum to decide in time, ok? But it won't change anything, I'll  _always_  be your Dad - the one and only and nothing will ever change that. Draco was right, he won't be a new Dad either, he'll just be Draco and Viktor will be Viktor and all it means is there'll be more people in your life that care about you - Mum and Viktor, Me and Draco and we'll all clunk around a bit settling in but it's all good news, ok?"

He gave each boy a gentle squeeze and looked into rapidly blinking eyes. "Ok?" He repeated and Al snuffled slightly as James shuffled in place.

"I like Viktor." James offered hesitantly, "he said he'll teach me his new dive if mum says it's ok."

Harry winced internally, not envying Ginny the ensuing intervention, smiling even as Al wiped his nose on the sleeve of his best robes.

"I like him a bit, but Draco lets me and Scorp have a go in his lab sometimes, and he's got his own library."

No amount of self-control could hold in Harry's grin at that one. "It's ok Al, you don't have to convince me - I like Draco just fine all by myself."

James snorted, already too old for his years as he rolled his eyes at his father, old enough now to understand just how  _very_  much his father liked Mr Malfoy, having had two version of 'the talk' inflicted on him from each parent before second year.

Harry turned to face forward, his boys on either side of him and smiled at the crowd once more, feeling pretty positive about the day ahead, when suddenly Al squeezed his hand again.

"Dad? If  _you_  get married, would that make Draco my stepdad too then?"

A strange lightheaded sensation passed through Harry, a steamrolling, rush of anticipation and longing surging through a body he'd thought past the age of giddy, all-encompassing love. "Yeah," he managed, past the headiness, "It would."

Al released him, his arms crossed over his chest as something approaching smugness lit his smile.  "Good," he murmured, "I think I'd like that."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled back, picturing a silver eyed gaze somewhere out in the stands, watching closely and waiting just for him. He smiled broadly in turn, "Me too."

Fin (or at least it is until JKR starts raining on my parade again).


End file.
